


Awoken from a bad dream by a blue angel

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, crack ship, purposely bad, sonic games glitchyness reference, stevic, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	

Steve thrashes wildly in his sleep. Later he won't recall what his nightmare was about, save for a vague feeling of fear and the need to make it somewhere in a far too short period of time.

 

"Steve. Steve, wake up."

 

Steve jolts awake. He's met with a hand on his shoulder, and a voice he doesn't recognize.

 

"It's alright, you're safe."

 

Steve quickly sits up in bed, and look's beside him. Standing there is a human sized, blue...hedgehog? Steve manages to keep himself from shouting in surprise, but it's a close thing. Eyes wide, Steve scrambles against the wall bordering his bed and away from the other being. "What are you?" Steve asks.

 

It laughs. "Heh heh. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Steve!"

 

Steve stares in disbelief. "How do you know my name?"

 

Sonic laughs again, and picks up one of Steve's sketchbooks from the bedside table. "You're name is on your sketchbook!"

 

Steve nods. Oh, that makes sense. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I was just passing through, and I heard the sounds of someone having a nightmare."

 

Steve nods, and then frowns. "You were just passing through the Avengers Tower?"

 

Sonic strokes a gloved hand over his...hair? Quills? with a grin on his face. "Don't worry about it, Heh heh." Suddenly Sonic seems to flicker for a couple moments, and then he morphs through the floor like a video game glitch or something.

 

Steve scrambles out of bed, and looks around the room. "Sonic!?"

 

Sonic re-appears right in front of Steve, like within kissing distance. "Sorry, that happens a lot. It's totally not rad!" Suddenly a beeping noise fills the room. Sonic looks down at his wristwatch, and sighs. "I gotta go. My friends need me."

 

A sad look crosses Steve's face. "So fast?"

 

Sonic smiles kindly, and raises a hand to stroke Steve's face. "This isn't the last you'll see me. I'll be back, heh heh. He cups Steve's face in his gloved hands, and kisses him lightly, before letting go and speeding out of the room.


End file.
